Cross Purposes
by Chryedfan19
Summary: Syed and Christian have their first falling out as a couple.


**Cross purposes**

(Syed and Christian's first falling out as a couple.)

It all kicked off when a jokey throwaway comment was said at the wrong time and it got out of hand, that was all. Any other day it would have been taken for what it was, laughed off and forgotten. But not this day.

Christian had been tired and a little bit grumpy for most of the morning, that is aside from the part when he'd still been in bed with Syed. That's actually using the term 'in bed' very loosely since that's only where they started. They'd also been pretty frisky the night before too and the day and night before that and...well you get the picture. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. But it wasn't just making love that kept them up, who'd have thought that just cuddling up together and talking about nothing really while discovering ridiculous things like a joint appreciation of the cream ones in a packet of jellybeans could feel so bloody wonderful. Or to still be talking when the dawn broke and the sound of early morning workers alerted you that the rest of the world was waking up and you'd had no idea the whole night had passed. Neither one of them could quite take it in that they'd got to here, or get over the still beautiful surprise of waking up to find that the man of your dreams was still there right next to you.

But now it coincided with Christian's new client who absolutely desperately _had_ to get toned in time to fit into her wedding dress but could only do early mornings before work. Christian was already existing on not enough sleep and this morning he'd come back from giving the bride to be a thorough work out, only to find Syed ready and eager to do the same for him.

An irresistible force stroking a not so immovable 'object' would only ever have one outcome in their flat.

It didn't help matters much either that Syed had a few days off from his latest temping assignment so _he_ had energy to burn still. He'd been enjoying his latest job too. Before this one he'd done some bar work including some for Roxy, restaurant work and a little accounts work, but this latest position was with a hotel group. The offices were right by Green Park and Syed had been in his element because it gave him the chance to actually use some of the experience he'd gained from his property development days. It was just a shame it was only temporary. This week the company were doing some much needed refurbishment though and they were operating with a skeleton staff until it was finished.

So after their own little workout, Christian had left for his second client of the day planning to meet Syed in the pub later, while Syed cheerfully set about cleaning the flat. But then something had happened that thoroughly dampened his good mood. He'd stopped for a mug of tea and was idly looking out of the window daydreaming about his gorgeous boyfriend when he saw his father cross the street and head towards their flat, the letterbox rattled and then Masood had carried on down the street without so much as a glance upwards.

One day it would stop hurting this much but if that day ever came it would be because Syed had stopped caring, so maybe feeling the hurt was preferable.

Trying to put his family out of his mind Syed opened the letter hoping for some good news. He had really high hopes of a permanent position with a property development company he'd had a couple of interviews with, he'd thought it had gone really well. Sadly, although the letter said they'd keep him on file, it also said that for now they'd rethought their recruitment plans and had decided not to take anyone on after all. It was a blow for Syed.

Having that blow hand delivered by his father made it worse. Being cast out for the second time by him meant it mattered even more to Syed to show him, whether his father cared or not, that he could succeed out from under the supposedly protective umbrella of his family. Not for the first time Syed wondered if 'connections' had been at work, he'd never realised how far they reached until recently.

Even though Christian never made him feel that way, his own pride ensured that Syed never forgot that he had moved into Christian's home, he wanted to feel that he contributed equally. He was used to picturing himself as the provider and didn't like the feeling of being kept so he was sensitive to anything that suggested it, the sooner he got a fulltime job the better he'd feel.

**THE PUB**

So a little while later, when Syed sauntered into to the Vic to meet Christian hoping to be cheered up, his day took a horrible nosedive when a harmless bit of banter backfired on him..

Timing is everything and it was just unfortunate that as he approached him, Christian yawned and Syed put his foot in it...

"_What's up? Can't take the pace any more?"_

Syed didn't know it but he'd just hit a very raw nerve. To him Christian was Mr 100%, he had boundless energy and age just wasn't an issue. After all, Syed was the one more likely to sit and read a book only to be interrupted because Christian wanted to 'play' instead.

But, already tired and a little bit crotchety, Christian took it badly. His early morning bride to be had never stopped talking and his second client had been really hard work, Mr non- motivated had been a real whinger so his patience was already at snapping point. Add to that being chronically sleep deprived, albeit for his very favourite reason who just happened to be standing beaming right in front of him and looking gorgeous ...pretty much the opposite of how Christian felt. He just needed a little rest and recuperation and he'd be back to normal.

What he didn't need was a reminder of their age gap and that was what Syed's comment had felt like. Jane had already sewn that particular seed of doubt in his mind the day before, not intentionally, just a sisterly remark asking if it ever worried him that Syed was so much younger. Actually no sis up until then it hadn't! But something else was gnawing at him even more than that, something that normally wouldn't worry him at all. He'd spotted quite a few new gray hairs when he'd been shaving that morning. All those little things were adding up to one great big thing so instead of laughing off Syed's comment and saying, "_I'll show you who can't take the pace junior..." _what came out instead was;.

"_Well maybe if you got your finger out and got a proper job I wouldn't have to do so many hours and then I wouldn't have to get up at the crack of dawn to fit my clients in."_

He hadn't meant it; he knew Syed was trying and the job market was tough just now.

It was a tossup who was more shocked. Syed, was stunned, Christian's words had really stung particularly as they came on top of this mornings bad news, but before Christian could retract them and apologise, Syed had upped the ante.

A forgotten grievance that while not deeply held any more had never been properly aired and suddenly it grew out of all proportion when mixed with the hurt and anger he was feeling. Now it was Syed's turn to say something that he didn't really mean;

"_Well maybe if you hadn't stood back and let your friend cost me my market stall I wouldn't have to walk by someone else every day and watch them making money out of __my__ idea..."_

Mutual hurts and guilt quickly rose to the surface, made more painful because it seemed to have come from nowhere. They were both left wondering if that was how the other really felt. It wasn't. They both would have taken their words back in a heartbeat if they could have, but once spoken they hung in the air accusingly. They just stared at each other incredulously, each upset that they'd hurt the other seemingly so easily, but also feeling their own wounds.

Syed turned around and walked straight back out.

Christian watched him go, sighed and went to go after him but then thought better of it and sat back down instead. Syed's comment had floored him and his own had surprised him, going after him now could make it worse. He decided to give him a few minutes. While Syed was angry he was hard to talk to, but in Christian's experience he was quick to calm down, he just needed a little time. But then they needed to talk.

A short time later as predicted, Syed had cooled down. It was true, he did hate having to pass that market pitch, but he didn't blame Christian, it had more to do with the emotions that it still churned up inside him, memories of how he'd felt that day. He'd been hitting back that was all. Yes at the time he had hoped for that pitch and having to see it now occupied by what looked like a thriving mobile phone stall, exactly as he'd planned, was galling, but no more than that. He was happier working away from the square and therefore away from the prospect of being shunned by his parents every time they passed him. Losing the pitch and more particularly the way he'd lost it had hurt badly at the time, but they'd both inflicted hurts on each other and he'd genuinely moved on. They both had.

Syed was heading back to find Christian and had got as far as opening the door to the Vic only to see Christian surrounded by a noisy bunch of guys seemingly having a great time. He left again without Christian noticing.

While Christian had been debating exactly when to go after Syed if he didn't come back soon, a group of old friends from his wilder clubbing days had come into the pub. 'Friends' was putting it a bit strongly, but they had had some fun back in the day. When they came in and spotted Christian they'd made a beeline straight for him, they hadn't seen him in ages. Christian's clubbing days weren't over, it's just that now it was more of an occasional night out rather than a way of life when hazy days and nights had often merged into each other. Whole days had disappeared in an alcohol induced blur and it hadn't been unusual for him to be surprised to find who he woke up next to. Now the certainty of that was the best thing about his life. He no longer needed the reassurance he'd once gained from the short-lived pleasure of last night's conquest. Still it was good to catch up; he'd binned a load of his old contacts a long time before so he hadn't seen some of these guys for a while and right now they were a tonic to his bruised soul.

"_Christian!Hey my friend...you're looking good, it's so great to see you...we've dropped by a few times, Roxy says you don't work here any more...how you doing?"_

Eventually the conversation got around to what he was up to these days and he mentioned his new business and also that he was now in a relationship, a committed one and that they were living together.

To say his friends were shocked was an understatement. This was Christian Clarke after all...the king of the one night stands..love 'em and leave 'em Christian Clarke who scorned the idea of any long term commitment.

But he was serious.

"_Wow...We have to meet this guy that got you to settle down. Let me guess he's rich and old."_ Cue more loud and raucous laughter.

"_I'll have you know he's 25 and drop dead gorgeous and the best thing that ever happened to me..."_ Christian countered.

"_Oooh... sounds delicious, OK it's decided, we have to meet the man that got Christian Clarke to settle down, party at yours tonight."_

Christian shook his head, in the old days he would have jumped straight in there, but things were different now and it wasn't just his home anymore, plus while he might enjoy these guys company for a little while, it was starting to wear pretty thin after a few hours. Not to mention that he and Syed had a little making up to do, he had to show him he wasn't past it after all.

While Christian was finding a way to let them down gently, his friends picked up on his reluctance.

"_Oh we get it...poor Christian, "_ they teased_.."you are looking a little tired come to think of it...he's not wearing you out is he, all that youthful sex on tap too much for you?_?".

It was the second 'ageist' comment in one day and it was the wrong day. Christian had never in his life been happier than he was now...with Syed.. but when you feel a bit down, unreasonable doubts can have a way of creeping in and making you feel vulnerable..

He'd never thought long term with anyone and now he couldn't imagine anything but spending his whole life with Syed, but today anyhow, that in itself brought its own fears and doubts. In 10 years time he'd be almost 50 and Syed would still be in his thirties, younger than Christian was now, whyever would he want to stay with him? It was foolishness of course, anyone could see that and deep down Christian knew it too, but he was having one of those days. His sensible self should have said '_no'_ to these guys and arranged something else, but instead he decided to show Syed that he was nowhere near 'past it.' and could party with the best of them.

If only he'd been standing back and advising himself he'd have told himself not to be so stupid, but, he reasoned, Syed had known where he was, he could have come back if he'd been that upset by their tiff. Unconsciously he was doing something that his rational self didn't need to, testing Syed's love for him when he was doubting himself. Being rational had flown out of the window hours ago though and he simply needed a little reassurance on a bad day.

So the get together was arranged.

**THE FLAT**

Christian came straight back from the pub and slept for hours. When he woke, with a heavy head, he was already regretting arranging what had started out as a few friends but had somehow snowballed into a full on party at the flat. The truth was he'd much rather spend the evening making up with Sy. It was too late to cancel though and besides Syed still hadn't made any effort to contact him.

After leaving the Vic, spurred on by his rejection letter and Christian's comment, Syed had spent the rest of the day visiting job agencies. He'd come back with a few leads and now he was looking forward to a little make up sex. He was feeling a lot better... until he came back to find the place all reorganised and Christian in the full throes of getting ready for tonight's party. As soon Syed walked in Christian looked guilty...it was their flat now and he should have asked him, especially at this short notice. He went to explain and apologise.

"_Sy, I'm sorry I thought you'd be back before now...I've invited some people round tonight, they wanted to meet you...just a few old friends...I saw them in the pub...they twisted my arm...couldn't say no really._"

Although Christian _was_ feeling guilty the stubborn half of him was thinking, '_Why should I though? I can have a few friends round if I want to,_' he hadn't let this morning go properly just yet. The 'old man' type comment still rankled.

Aware they'd already had words that had got so out of hand, Syed didn't want to make it worse so he just nodded, but it was obvious he wasn't happy about it, but what could he say? He'd moved into Christian's flat after all.

They were awkward and polite with each other, but Syed was hurt. Either it was their flat as Christian told him or it wasn't and he was in no mood for a houseful of Christian's friends all supposedly keen to meet him, which meant he couldn't even duck out of it. To keep the peace he was avoiding saying so.

Christian already felt bad about his earlier outburst in the pub, particularly when he found out where Syed had been for the rest of the day and he also knew that he was riding a bit roughshod over Syed's feelings over this party. Wanting to make amends he came up behind Syed who was doing his best to avoid him, clattering about in the kitchen and he put his arms around him. Usually Syed would lean his head back and melt into him but not this time. Even though he was trying to look like he wasn't, he was really pissed off and so he shrugged Christian off explaining;

"_Right I better make a start with some food, a few snacks for your guests tonight...we're running out of time. "_

He started getting things together, making himself busy and avoiding all eye contact with Christian. Christian didn't want to start another argument either.

"_You sure you're ok about tonight?, I mean it's a bit late but I could cancel if you're really not happy."._

"_Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be...?"_Syed said almost as a challenge_..." everything's fine..."_

Christian sighed;

"_Well clearly it isn't..."_

But when he just got a defiant look back he gave up and besides, Syed was right they were running out of time.

After an hour or so of them both pretending nothing was wrong they had begun to thaw a little towards each other. They were both stubborn as could be.

By the time people were due to arrive they were being civil again and both of them were avoiding saying anything remotely contentious. Syed _was_ trying for him even though he was unhappy and Christian appreciated it. Christian went to their wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt he'd bought for Syed earlier in the week. He'd called it a late birthday present. It was dark blue and very tight fitting and Syed looked amazing in it. He wanted to show him off, the vain part of him loved the idea of all those guys being jealous as hell of him and he knew that given half a chance Syed would go for a loose fitting shirt covering all his lovely assets.

"_Pretty please for me?"_

Christian pleaded with his best puppy dog look as he held it out to Syed. Syed never could resist him when he was like that and he sighed and took it, before disappearing into the bathroom to finish getting ready. Five minutes later he came out in the t shirt but with one of his own shirts over the top of it.

"_You can get that off right now.."_ Christian chastised before realising he was having his leg pulled. Syed had actually been half serious though, he felt very on show in such a stretchy, tight, figure hugging shirt and he wasn't sure he wanted to be on show tonight, being invisible in a corner suited him just fine. Truth be told he had had a couple like it already in his wardrobe but his mother had put paid to those. Christian knew about that and it was a big part of why it gave him a lot of pleasure to replace them for him.

Christian smiled approvingly, he knew tonight wouldn't be Syed's kind of evening, but he'd make it up to him later. He was looking forward to that more than the party now.

As Syed hung the rejected shirt back up Christian approached him for a hug, so he could tell him thanks properly , he didn't think he'd get a rejection this time but he never found out for sure because before he was half way across the room his phone went and the moment passed.

"_Yeah... no it's fine, the more the merrier... within reason of course...just remember it's only a small flat..."_

**THE PARTY**

As Christian finished the call Roxy turned up with the drinks, Syed was already helping her bring it upstairs and while they did, the first guests arrived.

Before she left, Roxy let them know she was disappointed to be missing the fun, _"Sorry I can't join you guys...working... and then I don't have anyone to look after Amy...give a girl a little notice next time huh?"_

Christian got busy introducing everyone to Syed and they appraised him quite openly and very favourably, this made Christian smile and Syed squirm, which made Christian smile even more.

A very flirty guy in a stripy shirt enthused_, "Christian! No wonder you were so keen to settle down...you sly dog I'd keep this one all to myself too given half a chance..."_ And he ran his hand appreciatively up and down Syed's upper torso. Syed flushed and politely offered them drinks so he could escape to the kitchen.

"_Oh God Christian he's adorable you jammy sod..."_ Andy was smitten already.

"_And all mine... so hands off..."_ Christian said it jokingly but his eyes said he was deadly serious, it didn't hurt at all to set the boundaries right from the start.

Andy held his hands up innocently_..."Only saying darling! only saying! It's not my fault you have such good taste..."_

Suitably warned off, Andy went and mingled with new guests as they arrived, the flat was filling up very quickly. Even with the windows wide open it was going to get hot and sticky. Before long the party was in full swing.

Syed mingled a bit, remained courteous if a bit awkward, but mainly busied himself pouring drinks and making polite conversation. He had started to regret brushing Christian off earlier, a party wasn't that much to ask for after all, he determined to show Christian that he could do this for him without constantly needing to be at his side. If it made Christian happy then he could do it, even if this party might feel more like an endurance test for him.

Christian seemed in his element, busy entertaining, keeping the music lively and he was always in the thick of the dancing while still keeping an eye out for Syed when he could. He wanted him to have a good time too. There were faces Christian didn't recognise and some he only knew vaguely but they seemed to be behaving so all was good. True to form, at the sniff of the word 'party' his 'friends' had invited as many people as they could.

As he checked the room again, he paused as his gaze fell on Syed. Just for a moment he got the weird sensation that he was seeing him again for the first time. He looked around him and couldn't help but notice quite a few guys openly admiring his boyfriend... a bit too much for Christian's liking. Maybe the tight t shirt hadn't been such a good idea after all, Syed did look amazing and very, very sexy with his wavy hair a little unruly and with just the right amount of stubble accentuating his gorgeous dark looks. It was his eyes though that always took everyone's breath away. His shyness in the face of such open admiration just added to the effect, it was an unusual quality at this party.

Christian decided dark glasses and one of his own shirts might have been a better choice for Syed after all, baggy and ill fitting and extremely loose. Although, he reflected, the last time Syed had worn one of those the effect had been pretty irresistible too. He concluded that the only way to stop them letching over him would have been to pop a sheet over him and lock him in the bathroom. He grinned, that was probably how Syed would enjoy this party best too ...and with a torch and a book! God he wanted to grab him right now. As if he'd been reading his thoughts Syed looked over at him, he'd been keeping busy collecting glasses, Christian blew a kiss across the room at him. Syed's hands were full so he could only smile back. That heart stopping smile that always took Christian's breath away. The room was full and noisy and very very lively but for Syed and Christian it stood still for a moment.

Right now, disappearing into the bathroom with Syed felt like the best idea Christian had had all day. The trouble was Syed was still attempting to show Christian that he was ok with it all and when he broke the gaze and turned his back to speak to whoever happened to be next to him, it felt to Christian like he was avoiding him and might still be angry with him. There'd be time for proper making up later though.

While Christian had been lost in his thoughts, a guy he'd worked with years before had been just as busy admiring Christian's fine qualities. He'd never forgotten how gorgeous he was and had positively jumped at the chance of getting reacquainted when he'd got the text about the party. He saw his chance to grab Christian and before long they were chatting about old times and enjoying a dance. One definitely more keen than the other.

A short time later the door went again, Christian was nearest so he answered it. Someone else he barely knew, although the guy seemed to know people inside so Christian let him in and offered to take his jacket. As a newcomer he had no idea who was partnered with who. As he scanned the room his eyes lit up when he saw the very cute Asian guy at the far side of the room. He nudged Christian in the ribs, whistling appreciatively and pointed at Syed saying,

"_I wouldn't mind giving him one..."_

Christian looked across at Syed who was laughing at something...looked back at the bloke with a look of utter contempt and gave him back his coat,

"_What a choice turn of phrase you have...sorry forgot to tell you...parties full...and by the way... you wouldn't stand a chance mate. "_

He emphasised the _mate_ as he pushed him towards the stairwell and shut the door, he was very tempted to send him all the way down.

The guy hammered on the door for a while shouting, _"Something I said?"_ before giving up and leaving. Christian took a swig from his beer bottle and grinned mischievously thinking .

"_Tosser!"_

Syed was being a good host and was now showing someone where the bathroom was, not that it was too hard to find, but the bloke _was _just a little worse for wear. As Syed came back from his good deed a guy called Dave, another friend of a friend, came up to him.

"_I'm guessing this is as much your scene as it is mine?"_

Syed didn't know him but it was good to have a kindred spirit;

"_I was kind of hoping it didn't show."_ and he laughed.

Dave introduced himself with a friendly handshake and a welcome lack of leering or innuendo. As the party had warmed up and the had alcohol flowed, that had become the norm and Syed had been finding it harder to cope with while still trying to remain polite and friendly. It seemed some people just took that as a come on, or was it him reading too much into an invitation to dance? He wasn't sure.

"_I came with a friend, you just helped him find the loo...you live here with Christian right?"_

"_Mmm, yes that's right."_

"_And you don't drink? This must be tough then!"_

"_Not really...I'm used to it..."_

"_Well just so you know you're not alone! Just never could handle it!"_

Before they knew it they were deep in conversation and actually found they had a lot in common. That included a visit Dave had made to Pakistan recently, very close to where Zainab's family lived. He wrote for a travel guide and had a lot of good stories. Suddenly Syed felt like he could get though this party after all. Dave was genuinely interested in Syed's story too, coming out in a Muslim family. Even though Syed didn't find that at all easy to talk about, he was very private about personal issues, Dave's genuine interest got him to open up a little anyway.

Steve, the guy who Syed had directed to the bathroom, was making his excuses since he had an early start the next day so after joining Syed and Dave for a goodbye chat he then caught Christian mid dance on his way out...

" _Christian, you're looking great, it's been really good to see you again, thanks for the party, you found a good guy there...I wish I could do the same...and whatever they pretend, so would most of the guys in this room, they'd love to get lucky like you two."_

Christian thought back at the year that Syed and he had had and he wasn't sure if luck really came into it, but he knew what he meant.

Steve hugged him goodbye_._

"_If I was you I'd clear this flat as soon as I could and spend some time with my gorgeous boyfriend."_

As he said that Christian looked across the room at Syed chatting to Dave and again as if he sensed it Syed looked back, right on cue.

He smiled...he was showing Christian that he was ok so that Christian could enjoy the party without worrying about him feeling out of place. Right then, Christian would have actually preferred a _'Help! rescue me' _look' He wouldn't have even minded if Syed had pleaded with him to get everyone out so he could clear the room _and_ save face, but he did appreciate that Syed was making such an effort. The first chance he got though he'd get him alone and show him just how much he appreciated it. Christian had an idea; he'd put a slow dance on and make the party rules that _everyone_ had to dance! Syed would have no choice but to dance and Christian could show the whole room that he only had eyes for one man.

As he made his way over to change the music one of his friends grabbed him;_._

"_Christian help me! I spilt red wine on my shirt, it's not even mine I borrowed it ..please!...you have to help me! You always know what to do!"_

He looked panic stricken. Christian rolled his eyes, he knew he had to act quickly to stop in staining so he reluctantly took the guy off to the kitchen to apply some white wine in the hopes of neutralising it and saving the shirt. And you'd think the man's life by the fuss he was making!

When he'd done the best he could for man and shirt Christian could no longer see Syed. Presuming he was in the bathroom he made his way over ready to change the music but once again he got waylaid …just one more dance then.

Roxy had sent over some more drink at Christian's request and Syed was topping up the supplies. When he was reaching up into the kitchen cupboard for a secret stash of juices, he felt a body up close and directly behind him. He knew without looking it _wasn't_ Christian.

"_Here let me help you with that beautiful..." _

Despite his warning from Christian it seemed alcohol had made Andy defiant and a bit reckless. It was funny Syed never minded alcohol on Christian's breath...with this guy it was repugnant..The way he was leaning against him made his skin crawl. Friend of Christian's or not, Syed wouldn't put up with that and he pushed him off him.

He didn't want to show him up and cause a scene, risk spoiling Christian's fun since he presumed he was a 'friend,' but this jerk didn't deserve to call himself a friend of Christian's and first chance he got Syed would tell Christian that.

For now Syed just said _"No thanks I can do it myself."_ with a look that could have frozen Hades and he left the kitchen to rejoin Dave with a couple of fruit juices.

Andy wasn't chastened at all, he was enjoying the challenge and the danger of hitting on Christian's boyfriend, he'd always been a bit jealous of Christian's good looks and popularity. He decided on a change of music himself and went across and fingered through the CD collection spotting one with an ethnic design on it. What he'd found was a housewarming gift from Tamwar to Syed, he'd especially made it as a CD so he could design the cover and make it more of a gift. It was also so Syed wouldn't forget him since Tam had felt a little left behind when Syed had moved in with Christian. It was a compilation of songs that were deeply personal to both of them. All Andy saw was maybe another chance to get his hands on that slim sexy Asian body. He carelessly tossed the case to one side, put the CD on and pressed play.

Syed had been sharing a joke with Dave when he heard it start and he froze. This was a step too far for him, he saw Andy gyrating and now shirtless getting everyone to dance. Before Syed was half way across the room the music stopped...

Christian took the CD carefully out_._

"_Not this one ok mate?"_

He looked across at Syed who'd stopped in his tracks and nodded his understanding...Syed acknowledged it with a silent thankyou back. He watched Christian put it back in the cover and place it safely out of sight on the top of the cupboard. Christian was a bit tipsy but not so out of it that he hadn't been mortified when he had heard it start up, he'd known exactly how Syed would feel about it. In Christian's haste he'd pushed Andy out of the way, if he'd known about Andy's advances to Syed in the kitchen he would have knocked him through the wall.

To get the party going again Christian quickly put on a floor filler and for now Andy gave up on his pursuit, Syed had resumed his conversation with Dave anyway.

Between Syed trying to let Christian have a good time with his old friends and Christian reading Syed's 'distance' as not wanting to be with him and brushing him off still, they weren't actually spending any real time together. Now Christian watched as Dave showed Syed some pictures from his latest trip on his phone.

Christian wasn't happy, it looked like a good trick for getting someone to lean in close to you and he noticed that while Syed's eyes were focussed on the pictures Dave's were firmly on him. He couldn't blame him either.

Christian decided this was the time for that slow dance, he stopped the music and stood a little precariously on a small table before loudly announcing that everyone in the room _and that meant everyone_ had to dance to this one. Anyone that didn't would have to do a forfeit.

Syed's back was to him but he heard the challenge and groaned inwardly. This wasn't fair...he really didn't want to get stuck dancing with one of Christian's friends. Dave caught the look and over Syed's shoulder he saw two guys making a beeline for him, one was the stripy shirt guy who Dave had taken an instant disliking to. As everyone partnered up, Christian took a hand offered to him as he climbed off the table, he planned on making his way to Syed but the hand wouldn't let him go, it was the friend from before and he was being insistent. Seeing this, Dave took Syed's hand and invited him;

"_Looks like this is our dance?"_

As Syed stood up, nervously wiping his hands on his jeans, he scanned the room quickly for Christian but his partner seemed to be occupied with someone already. Although in fact, Christian was politely trying to decline and get his hand back, across the room and through the swaying bodies it didn't look like that. Syed accepted Dave's invitation with a grateful though embarrassed smile and tried to keep his eyes averted from Christian dancing with the good looking guy who was almost as built as he was. He was only being sociable after all...Syed kept telling himself. He really hoped Christian appreciated what he was doing for him. Dave was a nice bloke but he really would prefer not to be doing this. After a little awkwardness finding a position Dave and Syed actually relaxed into the dance and chatted a little more easily. Syed had only ever danced with girls before, the only guy he'd ever danced with had been Christian...and only then when they were alone in this flat. He wished they were doing that now. But Dave had picked up on his nervousness and helped Syed relax with a few comments about his own lack of dancing skills so that Syed felt less self conscious about his.

Christian meanwhile was fighting off his partners increasingly unwanted advances, he was holding him way too close and leaving Christian in no doubts that he found him highly attractive.. If it hadn't been for the fact that this dance had been his own stupid idea he'd have stopped it. As it was he tried to manoeuvre his way over towards Syed so he could do a partner swap but he kept getting manoeuvred the other way. He could see Syed was laughing now and was looking far too comfortable with this bloke Christian didn't know...one thing he did know... he already didn't like him one little bit.

As the song finished. Christian made it over to Syed who had now been collared by another old friend from his clubbing days, who'd been encouraged by the fact that since Syed and Christian were dancing with other people, maybe there relationship was more open than Christian had let on. The guy could hardly stand and Christian caught some snippets of the conversation..

"_Course a gorgeous young guy like you...you ask me you should play the field a bit ...like me and Christian...we had our moments didn't we gorgeous?_"

He put an arm round Christian and tried to kiss him when he joined them but Christian moved his face away from him and removed his arm. Undeterred the guy winked at Syed..

_"Let me know if you do..."_

"_Thanks I won't..."_ Syed said with a steely look that Christian wasn't at all sure wasn't meant equally for him.

Christian looked horrified; he didn't remember sleeping with the guy! But he didn't know for sure if it was true or not. The old 'pal' only knew the Christian of old and he obviously hadn't bought the settling down line for a second, add to that he was pretty drunk so he didn't pick up on the sudden change in atmosphere. He'd just chattered on.

Although Christian didn't regret his past, that was what it was now, _his past _and he wanted it left there. Back then it had been all Christian wanted and at times it had been a lot of fun. But it had become unfulfilling and lonely and now that Christian had experienced real soul consuming love anything less would feel empty and meaningless._ He'd changed_.

And even though Syed had always accepted that Christian had a past, admired him even for his unashamed confidence in who he was, it was a different thing having to actually meet that past, he really didn't need to know what any of them looked like.

"_I'm sorry Sy..." _was all Christian got out before a loud ruckus seemed to be happening behind them.

Frustrated by his lack of success and angered at missing out on a slow dance, Andy had decided it was time for a game of Strip Spin the bottle. Everyone was pretty lairy and drunk by now and they were very enthusiastic and when Christian turned around and laughingly joined them, intending to break it up, Syed assumed he was joining in. He decided he'd had enough and quietly left..

Christian didn't see as he was busy trying to dissuade them. He didn't want to be a killjoy but enough was enough, the flat was starting to get trashed too. Anyway there was only one person he wanted to kiss in that room and he would flatten anybody who even thought about kissing Syed whether the stupid bottle pointed at him or not. And he definitely didn't want this lot getting naked in their flat.

When Syed had made his quiet exit Dave had noticed and he followed a few moments later.

**THE SQUARE**

Once he was outside Syed wasn't sure where he was going to go. While he was still thinking about it he heard Roxy shout his name across the square;

"_Not your scene eh babe?"_

As she came over to him Syed gave her an embarrassed smile. "_Er...not really...I tried Roxy but they're all drunk and were just starting a game of strip spin the bottle….yeah I guess you could say….not my scene…"_

"_So where you going Syed?...you could come back to mine you know?"_

Syed hadn't thought that far ahead, he'd just wanted to escape. Roxy took pity on him and slipped her spare keys into his pocket…

"_I'm just going over to see Ronnie but you know where the spare room is…you can sleep there if you like babes. Just don't wake Peggy."_

Before Syed could reply Dave shouted after him…. "_Syed! Look.. I saw you going out…I don't blame you… I was just leaving too…you know you're welcome to come over to mine for the night,..I've got a spare room…"_

Alarm bells went off in Roxy's head_…"Hey mate, it's ok he's got somewhere to stay"_….She was surprised when Syed looked like he was thinking of taking up his offer.

Seeing Dave, Syed had immediately felt guilty that he hadn't thought to say goodbye to him when he'd left so abruptly, he'd had other things on his mind, "_Dave, I'm sorry, I should have said I was going..."_

Dave was persistent_,"Look it's just a place for the night, no strings I could show you the rest of the pictures from my trip…"_

Syed shrugged and said goodnight to Roxy…he just wanted to be on his own really, go for a walk maybe. The only person he wanted to talk to was Christian, but not this Christian. He didn't want Christian to change for him, he loved him as he was, he loved how outgoing he was. He'd been slightly in awe of him when they'd first met but had always loved his unashamed confidence and open and outgoing nature. He truly loved him how he was. And they'd been to parties too, at the Vic and other places and had fun even though Christian liked a drink and Syed didn't. But tonight, with _these_ friends Syed had felt like an onlooker, an outsider. Was this how it was going to be? He had tried but it just hadn't been him, he'd felt truly uncomfortable with all the innuendo and unwanted attention and he really didn't care what any of those guys thought of him. Having Dave there had probably saved him from leaving much earlier.

They walked slowly across the square as Roxy watched. She didn't like it one bit, but as she heard the loud music and laughter still coming from Christian's flat she didn't know what she could do about it. Other than warn Christian maybe. Her phone went, it was Ronnie, she was late collecting Amy. She sighed and decided she'd see Ronnie first, get Any settled then let Christian know what had happened, maybe he could ring Syed and sort things out before it was too late.

Roxy ended up staying much longer than she'd planned at Ronnie's and when she walked back towards the Vic she spotted Christian mooching about the square, he looked really down. It had taken him a while to clear the party and put things straight, he'd guessed Syed had gone out for some air but he expected him to come back.

He didn't have to tell her he was looking for Syed...Roxy wasn't looking forward at all to being the bearer of bad news.

"_Where is he Rox?"_

Roxy screwed her face up guiltily? _"Christian...he...well...this guy... well he invited him to crash at his place..."_

Christian looked shocked..."_This guy, he wasn't in a dark check shirt, jeans, tanned, blonde scraggy hair...about so high...could have done more with himself but quite good looking I suppose if you like that type of thing?"_

" _What and you think Syed does? No way Christian..he loves you any fool can see that. But yes it sounds like him..."_ She smiled at Christian's detailed description, not that he'd noticed who Syed had been talking to or anything.

Christian looked dumbstruck_..."Why?...why then Rox? why did he go off with him?"_

"_Mmm... Strip spin the bottle ring any bells? "_

"_Oh God... and one of my exes not only hit on him but told him we had a past too..."_

"_Ouch"_ was all Roxy could say to that one. She saw how devastated Christian looked and tried to console him...

"_Look babe...it was only somewhere to crash, I'm sure Syed wasn't interested in him that way..._" she did believe this, she'd got to know Syed quite well since he and Christian had been together, but she wasn't quite so certain about the other blokes intentions.

"_Look go home, sleep it off and I guarantee he'll be back in the morning." _Roxy was anxious to get Any to bed_._

Christian wasn't so sure, maybe Syed wanted to prove something after what that guy had said, or maybe he'd had enough already. He'd tried ringing Syed only to find his phone ringing in the kitchen, he'd gone off without it.

He had no idea where the guy Syed had gone off with lived even, otherwise he'd have been hammering the door down. All he could do was go home and wait as Roxy had said.

Back at home, Christian tidied some more, put the rubbish out and now he was sitting on the bed looking at the empty space beside him feeling very sober indeed. His phone going shook him out of his melancholy.

It was Roxy. He was disappointed. He thought about ignoring it.

"_Christian you'd better get yourself over here...pronto."_

**AT ROXY'S**

Christian was in no mood for this but it sounded important. All Christian could think about was Syed with Dave...why the hell had he gone off with him?

He stormed across the square to be met at the Vic doors by Roxy..

"_Ssssh you'll wake Amy. I think you'd better see this."_

"_Look Roxy...I'm sorry whatever it is, I really don't care...I'm sorry..."_

"_Shut up and follow me...and stop sulking..." _Roxy calmed him down_..."I think you'll be in the mood for this babe..." _and she showed Christian into the spare bedroom, where, snuggled fast asleep under the duvet Syed was doing a perfect sleeping beauty impression. Christian, whose mouth had been wide open all ready to tell Roxy that whatever it was he wasn't interested, kept his open- mouthed look; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had no idea that Roxy had given Syed a key and she'd all but forgotten. It was pure chance she'd got up and popped into the spare room to get an extra pillow and she'd found Syed sleeping soundly.

Christian was already down by his side smiling ridiculously at the sight of him. God he loved him, whenever he thought he couldn't love him any more he found brand new ways. Without explanation to Roxy he stood up, flexed his back, leant back down and scooped him up, hoisting him carefully over his shoulder fireman's lift style. Syed didn't even stir, he never did when he was this sound asleep, well there was one way of course...that usually worked.

Roxy looked horrified.

"_Christian what are you doing? Leave him here! You can talk in the morning. What if he doesn't want to come?"_

Christian gave her a dirty smirk._.."Well I guess there has to be a first time for everything."_

She smacked him mock disgustedly.

"_Well at least cover him up...We don't want Dot looking through her curtains and..._" then she had a better thought..._" Or worse! Zainab! Seeing her first born draped across your shoulders in nothing but those rather nicely fitting black boxers."_ and she draped a sheet over him observing wistfully that it was a_..."a crying shame to cover up such a lovely bum.."_

"_Oi stop perving on my boyfriend..." _and with that Christian kissed her on the forehead and made his way across the square with his precious cargo.

**BACK AT THE FLAT**

Christian was resting on one elbow while lying next to his boyfriend and stroking his hair gently.

With his eyes still closed Syed breathed huskily_, " Mmmmm Roxy...keep doing that and you'll turn me.."'_

Christian grinned_..."So how long have you been awake?_ "

"_Since the fresh air hit me."_ Syed said it so matter of factly, as if tonight had been a regular occurrence, that Christian seriously wondered if he was always this laidback when he got kidnapped in the small hours..

"_You let me carry you? that's just lazy. How did you know it was me, it could have been anyone kidnapping you and carting you across the square?"._

Without missing a beat Syed answered him_,_

"_...Recognised your arse." _

It had been the first thing Syed had seen when he'd opened his eyes after all.

Christian smirked and he remembered the very pleasurable sensation of Syed's warm breath on his back as he'd carried him back.

Syed asked him_..."Did you have a good time then?"_

Christian shook his head. _"No."_

"_Oh."_

"_Not much fun being at a party when most of the guys want to hit on your gorgeous boyfriend and actually so do you."_

Syed rolled his eyes_..."Well, that's funny only the way I saw it they all wanted to hit on you."_

Syed suddenly remembered the creep and his face became serious, he didn't deserve the title of Christian's friend_.."That one in the stripy shirt...he's not a good friend Christian.."_

Christian smiled at Syed's concern and he loved him for what he knew he was trying to tell him, without actually telling him. He also thought it was cute that Syed had only clocked that Andy was dying to get his hands on him. He really was unaware.

"_It's ok...none of them are exactly the kind of pals you want around you for too long...or that you'd rely too heavily on in a tight situation. And that guy...the one that said to you about... I promise I don't remember, I never would have invited him..."_

Syed shrugged it off. _"We've both got pasts Christian...you've never kept it secret from me...it's just that yours is a little more..."_ and he hesitated while he thought of a word_.."Colourful, than mine." _Syed had had time to reflect and he wanted Christian to forget about it, he grinned_..."And anyway if you hadn't had __such__ a colourful past I never would have employed you as my gay guru would I..?."_

Now it was Christian's turn to look concerned.

"_Syed...it's __our__ flat..I never should have arranged the party without talking to you first...I'm sorry...it's just, well this morning I was tired and then I found a few gray hairs and then you came in the pub asking me if I was past it and those guys, well they were joking too but they said the same thing... and..."_

Syed pulled Christian towards him stopping his apology with a kiss_..."Look I don't want us to stop having parties...I mean I like them too you know...just...well...I didn't know anyone..."_

Christian shushed him back with a kiss...

"_I know it wasn't your scene...I know Syed...and you tried for me. And I was just trying to prove a point...that I could still party all night and I failed spectacularly because most of the time all I wanted was for them to all go home so I could be alone...with you. You've saved me from being a perennial party animal you know... like them..."_

Syed didn't think Christian could ever have been like any of them, he was in a class of his own and always would be to him.

"_Well you saved me from pretending to be being straight all my life..."_

Christian smiled, and it reflected a glow that spread deep down inside him, there was a time when he'd never ever thought he'd hear Syed say that.

Syed interrupted his loving thoughts..."Anyway I have a plan for your next party.."

Christian was curious _"Oh yeah what?"_

"_I'll be at the pub."_ Syed grinned cheekily.

Christian kissed him "_Well mister..I have a plan too...and my plan is to teach you to dance so next time you can be in my arms all night. "_ and he gave him a little demonstration of the _'in your arms _' bit of his plan.

Christian remembered something he'd wanted to ask;

"_So how come you didn't go back with Dave?"_

Syed frowned. _"It seemed like a bad idea."_

"_Too right...I bet he couldn't wait to get __you__ home..."_

Syed smiled indulgently_.."It wasn't __that__ kind of an invitation..."_

Christian rolled his eyes at what he took as his lover's naivety. "_Yeah I'll bet, if it wasn't __that__ kind of invitation then I'm a monkeys' uncle..."_

Syed smirked at the idea of Lucy swinging through the trees and picking nits off a long suffering boyfriend.

He still thought he was right but he was willing to let it go_." Christian not everyone...oh whatever, I decided I'd rather stay around here and keep an eye on my alcoholic boyfriend."_

He risked a look at Christian and was rewarded with a grin_..."And then I suddenly remembered Roxy's key."_

"_Some looking out for me...you were sleeping like a baby."_

Syed grinned_..."You telling me I can't take the pace?"_

Christian reached around him pinning him down on the bed_..."Let's find out shall we?"_

**LATER THAT MORNING (STILL IN BED)**

Later that morning Christian was awoken by some unexpected movement down below.

"_Sy? What are you doing?"_

A muffled but cheery_.."Morning!"_ came back at him from under the covers.

"_You said last night you'd found some gray hairs and that it upset you...I was just inspecting you for any more."_

"_Down there?"_

"_Yup...and it might take a while_."

"_In the dark?...how can you possibly tell?"_

"_Texture."_

Christian threw his head back on the pillows and laughed, only to be reprimanded.

"_Oi! keep still I lost my place, I'll have to start again now.."_

Having Syed exploring him so carefully was doing lovely things to him and Christian resolved to end this inspection of his private parts and move onto a more mutual going over...although he could play along for a little bit longer.

"_And if you find one?"_ Christian asked, suddenly a little nervous and hoping Syed didn't have any tweezers with him.

"_I'll get it out for you."_

"_Ooh promises."_

Christian's hands reached down under the covers at the thought of having one of his short and curlies yanked out unexpectedly, but he only found the top of Syed's head.

"_Stop moving around ...I found one... but...um..this one's a bit strange."_

Christian was well and truly paranoid now.

"_What d'ya mean strange?"_

"_Hold on, I'll pass it up."_

Christian gulped. Syed stayed where he was but eventually just a hand emerged from out of the top of the covers holding the offending strand.

Christian grinned ...it was long wavy and very, very dark! Now he was in the mood for a little teasing so instead he said,

"_Mmmm that's funny...long, wavy... and blonde..."_

Quicker than you could blink the face he loved more than anything in the world emerged from under the covers, just as Christian had hoped,

Christian was pretending to be still examining the hair and to not notice Syed. _"Mmmm I wonder how that one got down there? Oh hi Sy ..."_ He grinned at him doing a very good impression of a Cheshire cat. He wiggled the hair playfully in front of Syed's face_..."Not jealous were you Sy?"_

Syed looked a little put out_..."No...course not...I was just worried my hair was changing colour that's all... since I only just yanked that one out of my head."_

"_Serves you right...So what does my self-appointed 'pubic hairdresser' advise for me then?"_

Syed looked thoughtful ,. _"I have a career after all...mum would be proud...well sir, as your pubic hair adviser I would say that this could be serious...I definitely think that now you've got one long dark wavy one down there ...well I don't know Christian but I've got a feeling it could be the first of many..."_

Christian couldn't hold off any longer and he reached down and pulled his lover so he was resting on top of him grinning his beautiful head off..

"_Come here...I never, ever, want to change a single part of you."_

Christian and Syed were so busy they didn't even hear when the letterbox rattled this time and Masood delivered two letters. One was an invitation to the bride to be's wedding reception for Christian and his partner. The second was a job offer from Syed's boss at the hotel group by Green Park. He'd hoped to catch him before he left for the short break, just in case he accepted an offer from the property company he'd mentioned going to see for an interview.

Both letters would have to wait for a little while though, these two had more pressing business on their minds. Pressing, caressing not to mention 'checking each other out thoroughly for imperfections' business. And since neither one thought the other had any of those, this could take a little while...It was Syed's turn to come under a little scrutiny, Christian sounded serious as he examined him.

"_I found something...I found a lump..."_

"_That's my nipple."_

"_Are you sure, let me taste it to be sure.."_

"_And what does a nipple taste like?"_

"_Hold on a sec and I'll tell you...um...it's delicious.."_

"_Ok what about these then, are you sure they should be there Sy?"_

"_Christian Clarke don't tell me you never saw those before...and they'd only count as imperfections if you were female."_

"_Well they're gonna have to pass the taste test too..."_

The next thing Syed said was barely audible in between moans of sheer uninhibited pleasure _"You... are... oooooh ...aaaahhh...help me PLEASSSE...you're...in...corrig...ible...ahhhhhh..."._

Christian grinned wickedly loving the effect he was having on Syed but he stopped just long just long enough to teasingly ask, "_Does being incorrigible count as an imperfection?"_

"_Nope..only when you stop" _

He didn't. Even though he was definitely over the 'past it' comment_, really_ he was, one thing Christian was very determined about was that this time around it wouldn't be him shouting for 'mercy' first. Past it? Christian Clarke? Never!


End file.
